


PROMPT: BAMF!Danny

by Wolveshowlatnight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BAMF!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As noticed in the title, it's a prompt. My English isn't the best, but I hope I am understandable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROMPT: BAMF!Danny

_I have to admit, I am a little frustrated with this idea. To be honest, not exactly with the idea itself, more with the fact that every time, I try to come up wih a nice story to write, I get interrupted. Every. Single. Time! Even half past one in the night.  
So, here you go, maybe someone else has better fortune:_

 

An old friend of Danny is visiting unexpected. Danny gets a call to pick up said friend from the airport or the friend simply shows up at the office, he cancels the planned BBQ with 5-0 to spend time with his friend.  
Later that evening 5-0 gets a call about a bar fight HPD can't/don't want to handle, because there are SEALs involved (or whyever). When they arrive at the scene, one of the SEALs is out cold, Danny is subduing another one and doesn't notice the arrival of his team. The friend is standing next to the scene and is pinching his/her/its nose bridge with an affectionate expression/body language that says "Yes, that's Danny Williams. That's how we know him, that's how we love him. But, really? Why always _me_?" while Danny is quasi bullying the other SEAL more or less so, uhm, "No more height jokes?" "Yes, yes, I promise, no more height jokes, don't break my arm/dislocate my shoulder."

 

_I would love Steve/Danny, maybe with Steve becoming jealous of the friend, but I would be good with a gen either. I am fond of NC-17 as well as general audiences. So feel free and have fun._


End file.
